User talk:Ultra Force
Welcome Hi, welcome to Star Wars Crossover Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nicholas-A022 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sith Venator (Talk) 19:43, February 14, 2010 Lol are you gonna spell check all day or you gonna make an article?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 01:03, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Not nessesarily one about yourself.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 01:27, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Yep, just in some kind of any way make it a crossover. EM has a lot of these, these include both Ayrus Tan'dres and SPARTAN-A011, both are barely related to eachother but are part of the Sith-venator Wavingstrider universe.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 01:41, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Why hello there, I am GhillieSuitHero, real-life friend of Sith,--GhilleSuitHero 16:49, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Ya, although I want to keep it a six man/woman team. So let me delete one of my elites and I'll fix up everything.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 00:28, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Gold Team is a commando group that the UNSC uses against any threats to the UNSC and Covenant Sperartists, I.E. rebels. One SPARTAN-II, two SPARTAN-IIIs, two Sangheili, and one Army brat. They are the only ones left alive from the Great War who are not retired or unwilling to continue to fight.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 21:35, February 16, 2010 (UTC) 8 year old Minor Elite? VERY CREATIVE! You Ultra Force, you got a Facebook?--GhilleSuitHero 00:03, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Nothin, need to recruit more members, stuff like that. ANything you just want to talk about?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 03:55, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Hoora! The game with the best graphics and the game that divided the Halo community.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 04:06, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Ya, in Halo Wars there are barely any canon errors,(The only one I can think of is calling the slipspace drive a FTL drive.), in Halo Legends.....I wish they could have done as good as Ensemble. I mean seriously is it that hard to stay in canon?Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 04:14, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Sadly even if Ensemble had not reshaped into Robot Entertainment 343 Industries would still be screwing stuff up.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 04:23, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 04:35, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Huh no, I multitask, im workin on Back To Work Again.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 04:52, February 27, 2010 (UTC) KK.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 04:59, February 27, 2010 (UTC) WHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH EMP! It's a TRAP!Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 03:23, March 2, 2010 (UTC) YAYZ.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 11:55, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Rar I have a shit load of work to do on this wiki and SHFW, I'd apreciate it if you helped me somehow in any way, maybe transfer the images over. Here, the Superhero Fanon Wiki, on their is a project created by Oddyseus-Spartan-053 called Earth at War. He went innactive due to school quite a while ago and I will be taking over the project. Due to lack of ideas it has turned into a giant crossover. So I mean like templates and images transfered. I.E. fix it. :DSith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 01:30, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Alpha Company ended in 2537.....He would be 0 by the time most were dead....Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 01:41, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Either that or his birthday.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 03:20, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Ultra! Your alive! Welcome to Reach! Whaddya think of the new theme? Created it myself. Took me about an hour to realize how similar it looked to Halopedia's, lol. Weird.... I could make you one like that one above, but, anyways, want to join the RP, the Fall? Just type in TalkTextReg on the searchbar. Sorry, I was eating. There's no blue on your sig to me. I'm looking at the top of the bubble. There is no blue. No problem! Now get yourself onto the RP! LAME!Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 01:49, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok cool!Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 01:57, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes, me and Baracuss are co-writeing on of my stories.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 23:30, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Very good, and thank you.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 23:43, September 9, 2010 (UTC) 9:30 loser :P Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 01:31, September 10, 2010 (UTC) School in general sucks.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 01:55, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Cannot argue with that logic haha.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 21:26, September 30, 2010 (UTC)